


Ocean Echos

by Trashygaymeme



Category: My Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashygaymeme/pseuds/Trashygaymeme
Summary: Selpha has lived all her life in the kingdom of fenrall, as one of the siren citizens under the rule of Queen Venthra. Born a very gifted singer, she spends most of her days stealing fruit from the palace gardens and swimming with her friend Murdoc.But all that ends up going down the drain when one of her fruit stealing excursions land her into eavesdropping on a conversation she's not supposed to hear.





	Ocean Echos

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly children's picture book tale I was supposed to write for my English extra curricular and I thought I'd post it here. It's just one chapter, unless you guys like it and enough people want a sequel. I'm not very good at writing so and constructive criticism and tips are welcome! Enjoy!

There was a time when the sea near the port of vendrali shimmered a glittered like thousands of jewels. In that time the sun always shone and the sirens and selkies that lived under the waves frolicked in their watery kingdoms. The sun shone through the water, the fish played and darted about, and all was well. Or that’s what most thought. In this sea of Sirens and Selkies, in this glittering kingdom, there was a siren named Selpha. She had a best friend named Murdoc and they got along like most friends do. They’d swim in the warm summer currents, and bask in the rays that illuminated their kingdom. They’d often sneak past the palace guards and steal fruit from the palace garden to eat while they swam and played and sang. And how they sang. Selpha and Murdoc were such skilled singers, creatures from afar would pay an arm and a leg to hear them sing. Their melodies interwove within each other, alto and soprano, complimenting each other and making flowers bloom. It was often said that their singing brought magic to the world surrounding them, causing it to bend to their will.  
One afternoon after grabbing some fruit for Murdoc in the palace garden, Selpha decided to wander the halls when she came across a corridor with two guards in it, talking about the affairs of the kingdom.  
“Did you hear? Queen Venthra decided to continue building her statue.”  
Selpha crept up to the corner and peeked at the hallway where the voices were.  
The guards stood against the wall, conversing and sharing a pastry. Selpha smiled. It reminded her of when she and Murdoc would share food and try to touch the boats that passed over the shallows without letting any humans see them.  
She leaned in close to try to hear what they were saying.  
“Really? I thought she’d given up on that after the whole problem thing.”  
“Nope, she’s still going at it. And apparently she’s going to use all of the taxes she takes from the lower financial section and use it to make that statue of herself. So if people starve this winter, it’ll probably be because of the Queen.”  
“Oh jeez, that sounds awful.”  
“Yup.”  
A look of sock crossed Selpha's face. She quickly swam away and grabbed her fruit and darted back home to Murdoc.  
Entering the clearing where they’d sleep, she rushed to murdoc and hugged him.  
“Murdoc! I just heard something awful! The queen is using money she stole from the poor to make a statue of herself! Isn’t that awful?!”  
Murdoc looked at her, surprise written on his face.  
“Uh, yeah that does sound pretty bad. But there’s not much we can do about it.”  
Selpha looked at Murdoc inquisitively.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well she’s the queen. It’s just how these things work. It’s not harming you so why should you care about it?”  
“I guess you’re right.” Selpha didn't want to contradict her friend.   
“I know I am. Let’s just eat this fruit ok?”  
“Ok.”

~~~  
After that conversation Selpha was wary of her friend Murdoc. She knew he meant well, but she had a feeling that he wasn’t right about the queen. Selpha didn’t think that what the queen was doing was ok, and she wanted to stop her. So she went back into the courtyard to get some fruit and think on how to overthrow the queen. But again she overheard something she wasn’t supposed to hear.  
She crept to the same corner and found the same guards.  
“Gosh, this queen is really awful.”  
“Really? What did she do this time?”  
“She decided that all humans are officially evil creatures and everyone of them that comes near our kingdom will be sung to death on sight.”  
Selpha stifled a gasp.  
“Yeah, I agree with you on that one, I mean that’s just not right. Zina used to be in love with that human, Emily. They aren’t all bad, so just killing them all because the queen thinks they aren’t good is just evil.”  
Selpha again fled the corridors of the palace, and swam to Murdoc.  
“Selpha what’s wrong?”  
“The queen!” Selpha cried. Murdoc stared at Selpha then visibly relaxed.  
“Oh no, what is it this time.” Murdoc retorted rolling his eyes.  
“The queen plans to kill any humans that come to our kingdom!”  
Murdoc blanched.  
“Well, yeah that’s actually very bad. But again there’s not much we can do about it. She’s the queen. We’re just her subjects. We can’t tell her what to do.”  
“Maybe you’re too afraid to stand up to her, but I’m not! She can’t do this! I can’t stand idle while people get hurt! I’m going to march up there and give her a piece of my mind! She may not listen to me, but the people will. They have more sense than to follow someone blindly.”  
Murdoc looked at Selpha, pained.  
“Selpha she might hurt you if you do this. It’s better just to stay quiet and not get in trouble. I’d rather be alive than die for some silly dream.”  
Selpha looked at Murdoc, her eyes a chilly blue.  
“Murdoc, I always knew you were quiet and soft spoken, but I never thought you to be a coward. Guess I was wrong.”  
“You don’t understand! You’ll die if you go!”  
“I understand plenty! I’d rather die than have hundreds of humans murdered just because the queen wishes it to be! I’d rather die than watch my fellow citizens starve whilst the queen sits on her throne laughing and eating her fill. I’d rather die than watch countless people suffer!”  
“It’s foolish!”  
“No! It’s the only thing I can do. What do you think will happen when all the humans are gone, and all the poor have starved and died, and the money is running out. There won’t be any boats to touch or any good sweet fruit to eat. There won’t be anything left for us. Becuase the queen will have it all. And when we’re the only ones left, what do you think she’ll do with us?” Slepha looked at Murdoc with tears in her eyes.  
“I am going to die eventually. I’d rather die fighting for what I believe in. And I’ll do it alone if I have to.”  
Selpha swam towards the palace with a heavy heart, but conviction in her soul. She swam past the lower sectors, swam passed the beggars, the children, the workers, the singers. She swam past them with her head held high and her mind full. She’d do this for them.  
She’d do this for her.  
She dashed past the guards that shouted at her and threw their spears. She swam up to the royal terrace, the one that over looks all the sectors, the one that the queen herself often addressed her subjects from.  
Selpha took a deep breath.  
And Screamed.

The sound that left her lungs cannot be described with words. It invoked all the chaos and pain and feeling in the world. It sang power. It sang truth. It sang of horrible queens, and cowardly friends, and of dying for what you believe in. It was a jagged convoluted, sharp and awful sound. It was freeing. As soon as it started it was over, and there was absolute silence. Not a splash of water against rock, not a child laughed, not a peep from Murdoc who sat alone in their clearing. It was as if the world had stopped moving.  
Then.  
The queen rushed onto the balcony where Selpha stood. Shocked she could hardly utter a word. And so, Selpha spoke for her.  
“Venthra. You must stop this. Humans don’t deserve this, your people don’t deserve this! You say you care of your subjects, you say you rule fairly. I cannot conceive how corrupted you’ve become to deceive us in such a scale. You take from us, and expect us to worship you. You murder and expect to be treated like a god. It’s time for someone to stand up to you. You aren’t respected, you are feared. And loyalty out of fear, is the easiest to break. You’ve md a mistake in doing all these horrible things. You’ve become something less than a person. You’ve become a monster. And I will not live in a kingdom ruled by a horrid creature. I will not let you hurt anyone anymore. I don’t care if I die trying.” Selpha spoke, her words pouring from her as if someone has tipped over a shell full of water.  
The queen trembled. She looked Selpha square in the eyes.  
“Guards! Take this one away and silence her.”  
The guards quivered but did as she asked, tears forming from their eyes.  
And so, Selpha left. 

And the light and warmth left with her.

The citizens that were heard the screams, heard the speeches, and heard the pleas. They knew that Selpha was right. That Selpha had done what no one would do. Selpha had sacrificed herself. They would not let that sacrifice go to waste. They all banned together and started a revolution, against the queen, for the humans, and for Selpha the one who stood up, and paved the path for future generations. Selpha’s scream had brought peace to the kingdom. But still the sea refuses to shine as it once did, and the fish have never played as merrily as they used to.But people still tell the tale of Selpha and her bravery. She may have died in flesh but her memory will live on in legend. And even now, in the center square of the city, you will see a boy telling her story. You might ask his name, and he’ll tell you that it’s one lost to time. Murdoc.


End file.
